


Let Me Use You

by Guywriter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, The Devil is in his feelings and basically just fucks them out, distraction fucking, have fun reading this, m/m - Freeform, self hate, the devil takes what he wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guywriter/pseuds/Guywriter
Summary: Lucifer is in his feelings. He hates himself and that somehow translates to fucking the absolute shit out of a man for once. A summary is just a summary, it's much more fun to read the smut. Go on, knock yourself out.Spoiler warning for 2x6 and major character death in S2.





	Let Me Use You

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friends Darker_Side and X_Luniana_X for indulging me and helping beta this piece into the spotlight. Hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it!

Lucifer stepped in front of the unsuspecting doctor, knowing full well exactly what he was walking into. He looked up at the levels of the inner building, his hair curled with sweat against his forehead, and he called out in a sing-songy tone, “I know you’re out there, Mr. Sniper!”

The woman behind him looked up, confusion and fear written on her face, clutching the grande mug in her hand. Nobody wants to hear the word ‘sniper,’ especially spoke in such a tone as his.

The sniper heard the man cry out, aimed his scope down into the lobby, watching anger light up the eyes of the man in the suit. He shot, sending cascades of paper bits flying around the open lobby.

Lucifer glanced back upwards, “Oh come on! You can do better than that!” Flaring his arms out in disbelief he yelled louder, “Shoot me!” His eyes traced back and forth as he tried to locate the man behind the gun– the man behind his salvation.

The racing thoughts in his mind weren’t quiet, but no thinking was really going on. This was an act of desperation- a means to an end. Dying was his answer.

“Well go on then!” Lucifer’s roars echoed against the tall ceiling. The doctor ducked behind his back, her mouth wide open in a mix of horror and incredulity. “What are you waiting for?”

Lucifer remembered how it had felt to bury the blade in his brother’s chest and his heart pounded fast and loud.

“Just shoot me right now! Please!” He cried in desperation.

“Lucifer, what are you doing?” a voice yelled down from the second story; a voice that was laced in worry, one that came straight from Chloe Decker’s mouth. She gripped the hand rail, holding onto it like it was the last piece of unbroken mast on a rapidly sinking ship. Her world rocked back and forth in the waves of his voice.

“Uh oh, police are here!” He taunted, refusing to look his partner in the eye. “You’re going to have to hurry up, Mr. Shooter, Sir!” Inside his mind all he could see was a messy playback of Uriel’s death, stuck on repeat like a painful broken record.

The sniper shot again, this time breaking the glass holding up a poster ad. A man ran behind the scene, holding his briefcase above his head, as though that may somehow stop a rogue bullet. Broken glass littered the floor, and Lucifer didn’t even spare it a second glance.

He raised his arms again in confused annoyance. “Seriously? I mean, I’m standing right here!” He said again, looking peeved that he wasn’t already bleeding out.

Lucifer recalled each punch he felt land on soft flesh, each kick that knocked the other angel to the ground. He remembered how it felt in his own moments of weakness, staring up at the enemy from his place on the floor, feeling nothing but the bite of self hatred.

The man with the gun took yet another missed shot, sending plastic straws ricocheting into the air.

“Look, you’re just embarrassing yourself, now! I mean, could you be any worse of a shot?” He felt the pulse of anger rush through his body, but there was no taste of fear.

The devil remembered how he had lowered his brother to the floor, supporting his head in his hand, as Uriel spoke his final words, the ones that sounded like gibberish and painful rambling at the same time. He could see in his mind’s eye the moment the light left his eyes.

The killer shot more, firing three bullets, one after the other. He hit more cups, lids, and even tore a hole in a coffee maker, but nothing touched Lucifer or the doctor.

“Oh come on,” The devil mumbled, before turning around to look down at the cowering woman, “It’s like he’s not even trying.” The doctor had her hands held up in surrender, but she was the only one fearing her life.

He re-lived it felt to have Uriel’s hot blood soak his hand, dripping onto the floor, and how he had looked up at Mazikeen as he started to sob his regrets. Just as quickly as it had happened, he wished it hadn’t.

Another shot fired, going straight through the base of the coffee cart, and hitting another poster behind it, shattering more glass. Another doctor in a lab coat ran down a set of stairs behind them, barely missing the pelting rain of glass.

“No, not her, you idiot!” Lucifer cried in frustration, gesturing to his chest, “Me! Shoot me!” He was tired of hurting, and despite all his attempts to provoke this man, he was still breathing. That sucked.

All the while, Chloe had made her way upstairs, choosing this moment to burst through the curtains to where the shooter was hiding, aiming her gun and commanding, “Drop your weapon!”

~~~~~

Downstairs, a cop had come by to grab the trembling doctor, and escort her to safety. Lucifer let his hands come up to grip at his head in defeat, yanking at his hair until it hurt. Yet it still didn’t hurt enough, and that was his problem. He let his body fall back onto a waiting bench, intertwining his fingers and losing himself as he stared at nothing at all, wishing he could fade to a place where he never had to feel again.

His vision came back into focus as Chloe walked towards him, sniper man Wes in tow.

Lucifer forced himself to stand, feeling shattered glass beneath his feet. “You,” said the devil, looking at the only person he was currently more disappointed in than himself. “Why didn’t you shoot me?”

“Shoot you?” the man questioned.

“I was standing right here, fair game! Why didn’t you do it?” He tried to avoid the gaze of anger coming from Chloe, who just stood there and stared at him like he really was the failure he so deeply felt he was.

“Because you didn’t deserve it,” said the man.

Lucifer furrowed his brow, “How do you know what I deserve?”

“I was trying to scare you away from her. I only wanted the people who killed Cassandra to suffer, like-”

“What?” Lucifer whispered under his breath.

“Like I’m suffering,” the sniper finished.

The dam inside the devil broke. “You idiot,” he breathed, his voice laced in white hot flames.

“Lucifer,” Chloe tried to stop him.

“The doctor, the lawyer, they didn’t kill your wife, they aren’t responsible,” Lucifer spat. “But you know that,” he said softly. “You hold someone else accountable, don’t you?”

The man shook his head, his voice shaking, “If I hadn’t been on mission so long, and home when Cassandra needed me…” Tears welled up in the man’s eyes as he looked up at Lucifer for the first time. “We could have detected it sooner. She would still be alive.”

“Yes,” the devil nodded, “It’s not vengeance you want, it’s punishment.” For the first time, he met Chloe’s eyes, and the true darkness she had seen for the first time scared her to bits. “Well,” he nodded his head again, “Now you got it. Good for you.”

The man looked at him; Lucifer’s brown eyes were no longer brown, but a true black. Broken somewhere deep, and anyone could see it, he was entirely vulnerable.

A beat of silence before Dan interrupted. “I got this,” as he grabbed Wes from between Lucifer and Chloe, leading him outside to the squad car. Lucifer just turned to watch them disappear from the building, before he started off to leave.

“Hey,” Chloe stopped him in the doorway, “How did you find us?”

He slowly turned to face her, and words came out of his mouth, but he no longer felt them, his mind like a blanket of lead had settled over it.

“What you just did was extremely reckless and stupid,” the detective said. He scoffed at her, but she continued, “But you saved that woman’s life.”

“I couldn’t care less about that woman’s life,” he spat again.

“So what, you were just trying to get yourself killed?” A pause while they stared at each other before she spoke again. “No. I don’t buy it. Every time you say that you don’t care, or you’re evil, or you’re the devil, I know that’s not who you really are.” Her voice was on the verge of breaking.

Lucifer scoffed again. “You don't know a thing about who I am, Detective, or what I’ve done.”

“You weren’t just talking about Wes back there, were you? You want to be punished for something.”

Lucifer’s eyes fell. He knew inside himself, of course he wasn’t just belittling the shooter, he was actually projecting onto him. He let all his pain play out in the way he had spoke to the man, begging him to end his life, because he knew that since the detective was near, it could be over in an instant.

“It’s why you’ve been acting out recently,” Chloe continued. “Just talk to me, Lucifer, please. Just tell me what’s going on. I’m here for you, okay?” He dodged her gaze, feeling the shame welling up inside him, worse than he’d ever felt before as the avalanche finally buried him.“I just want to understand,” She finished.

“You can’t understand, Detective,” Lucifer replied, shaking his head. He blinked away the beginning of a torrent of tears. “And you never will.”

“Well, if you won’t talk to me, then, please, talk to someone else. You have a therapist. Talk to her before it eats you alive.” She then turned, without a second glance his way, letting the door swing shut while he stood frozen in time.

~~~~~

That’s exactly what happened before Lucifer’s decision to walk out.

His clothes were in various levels of semi to complete disarray, and his eyes were puffy and red from trying so hard not to cry. If he was honest with himself, he was angry at the detective.

He wasn’t angry at her for her existence, but rather, her annoyingly tenacious nature–the same one that caused her not to just give up on him. For he knew, in his cold, black heart, that he was evil and not worth saving. He was the devil, and for that, he did not deserve to live.

When a human has done such deplorable things, they are locked up for the remainder of their days, but Lucifer was simply allowed to wander Los Angeles and fuck up everything around him. Every damned thing he had touched here, for better or for worse, was tainted and would end up falling to Hell just as he had. 

He got to his car and stood for a second, one hand resting against the hood, hot in the California sun, watching as the detectives wrapped up the scene. He caught a glimpse of Wes in the back of Dan’s squad car, his features an empty blur from across the lot. The devil’s heart felt heavy in his chest, like it was struggling against the beat.

Chloe was talking to the woman who Lucifer decided to jump in front of, and he noticed she looked firm and cold, even from so far away. He could tell by her body language that she was in her feelings. Her shoulders looked tense, and her arms were crossed tightly against her body. She had placed her sunglasses back on her face, both shielding the sun, and the emotions swimming in her blue eyes.

He lowered himself slowly into his car, revved the engine, and squealed out of the lot, driving back to the penthouse as fast and as recklessly as he could.

~~~~~

LUX was dead quiet when Lucifer entered. It was too early in the day for excessive partying, and for once he was thankful. Being in this sort of mental state wasn’t good for anyone, let alone him. So Lucifer didn’t waste his time, and took the elevator up to the top floor.

As soon as the mechanical doors closed behind him, The Devil went straight for his heavy stock of booze. Filling a glass, he downed one in a few practiced gulps.

The sun was still awake, peeking out from behind the hills and casting an evening glow across the floor of the penthouse, stopping against the keys on his piano. The rest of the world was still very much alive, but he didn’t want to be.

Lucifer let out a long sigh, still feeling the effects of his deep seeded depression. His heart felt heavy, like a bowling ball dangling in his chest. It actually hurt, too. It physically hurt, and this wasn’t something he was used to feeling at all. He fiddled with the cuffs on his suit, removing his jacket and tossing it over the bar.

Then he just stood there for a minute. He simply allowed himself to feel everything it was that he was feeling. He replayed the moments of the day back in his head, letting his eyes fall shut as his body fought a torrent of tears. He thought about how Chloe had approached him, as if she had even given a damn why he was so upset.

The thought of the detective set him off. His eyes flew open, dark and full of anger. Lucifer was absolutely upset, and rightfully so. She didn’t understand, and she had no place to act as though she did. He was suddenly so wound up, with so many different emotions coursing through all at once. He slammed the empty glass against the bar, making a move to turn around and fill it again.

And that was the moment fate arrived, coming in the form of the elevator starting up, and rattling its way closer and closer to the penthouse. The noise caused him to startle, to clench his fists in irritation. He readied himself to shout at Maze, to curse at Amenadiel- and Father forbid if it was the detective trying to tear down his unbreakable walls again.

Lucifer stood, looking for all the world like an utter mess. He had unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, letting the smooth skin of his chest peek through. The Devil’s hair was unruly and untamed, a few ends curled and damp with sweat. His eyes shone black, and he stood with tight fists rigid against his sides.

He didn’t expect for the doors to open on someone he didn’t recognize.

“And who might you be?” He furrowed his brow, half still in seething, half in confusion.

The young man that stood before him looked to be in his early to mid twenties. His hair was sandy blonde and medium length, a bit curly even. He was muscled, but soft at the same time. Icy blue eyes and tan skin to bring it all together, he was the stereotype of a surfer bro that you might find on the Californian coast. His attire was nothing like the devil before him, but a baggy striped tee and ripped skinny jeans.

“Lucifer? Morningstar?” The guy asked, his voice was deeper than how he appeared. “The lady downstairs told me I could find you up here.”

“Did she now?” He asked, wondering what Mazikeen had seen in this guy. “I assume you’re just another here for a favor.” He kicked one of his dress shoes to the bar, already working at the other. “Well, I’m afraid I'm fresh out of favors at the moment.”

“Sir, please Sir,” the gentleman said quickly, as if Lucifer might just shut the metaphorical door right in his face. Perhaps he would have. He certainly could have, but he didn’t.

“Well don’t beg, it’s incredibly unflattering. At least in these circumstances,” he waved his hand dismissively. “Either way, there’s nothing here for you right now. Mr. Devil is out of commission.”

“Mr. Morningstar, with all due respect, Sir, I had to look really hard to find you.”

Lucifer just sighed, loudly and with his eyes widening in annoyance. “Bloody hell, whatever can I help you with?” He had kicked both shoes to the side now, and stood against the bar in nothing now but his white shirt, slacks, and socks.

“My name is Keith, Sir, and a while back you helped a friend of a friend of a friend….”

Lucifer just stood still, simply waiting for the request for a better grade in AP Chemistry, or a date with a girl. He tapped his fingers against the polished wood of the bar top, wanting nothing more than for everything to be quiet once again.

“You see, it’s my brother. My little brother. He’s very sick,” Keith said, his breathing quickened. He looked like he might cry. “If I can’t come up with the money, he’ll die. All I have left now is my mom, and she’s in no working condition…” This kid began to choke on his own tears, and Lucifer only thought of his Father, and how cruel of a joke this all must be. “I will do anything, Sir please, anything at all if you can help my brother see the sun again.”

Lucifer’s tapping fingers curled into a fist. He didn’t know how to feel. Remorseful because this young man was losing his brother? Was he supposed to be relating? Or perhaps he should be angry- It was as if God himself had engineered the world to spin just right so that Keith would show up crying over his brother in the middle of Lucifer’s own familial crisis. He ground in teeth at the thought.

“Let me use you,” said Lucifer, looking up to meet the other’s eyes. Just one night was all he needed- a chance to release the tension of Uriel, of Chloe, of his vindictive father. “Give me one night, and I’ll make sure your brother survives.”

Keith looked up towards the tall man standing in front of him, wiping his tears and trying to calm his nerves. “Anything. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to him.” He cleared his throat, “Anything I can do, I will.”

Lucifer almost wanted to break out in laughter. The irony of the situation was nearly too much for him. Was this his Father trying to make him feel even more remorse than he already did? Was this his punishment?

He needed someone to punish in return.

“Take your clothes off,” he said.

Lucifer had had more lays than he could possibly count, but this guy was one of the quickest to get undressed.

Keith had a nice body, one he seemed to take good care of. While he wasn’t as tall as Lucifer was, he made up for it in natural muscle. The Devil traced his eyes down smooth expanses of tan skin, leading to a sizeable, yet still flaccid cock.

_ Not for long, Lucifer thought to himself. I’m so good at flipping men, they call me The Skillet. _

The young man in front of him stood tall and confident, despite the obvious discomfort. He cared enough to save his brother’s life and that was more than Lucifer could say. And there it was again- the exact train of thought he wanted to get rid of, the one he was just about to fuck clean from his system.

The Devil began to remove the rest of his clothes, delighting in the way that Keith stood uncomfortably watching him, unable to avert his gaze. He let the other watch him pull off his socks, unbutton the rest of his shirt, and unbuckle his belt. Lucifer slowly pulled his shirt off first, letting Keith get a view of the rigid planes of his abs. He stalked closer, letting the shirt fall to the floor. 

When Lucifer finally stood in front of Keith, he looked down at him, raw hunger in his eyes. His hands deftly worked the loops of his pants, pulling the belt out and dropping it to the floor. By now, his cock was straining against the layers of fabric holding it back.

Keith gulped, but decided to make the move to undo the final button and zipper that held The Devil back. He pulled, letting Lucifer’s pants and underwear slide down his legs and pile on the floor around his feet.

Keith’s cheeks were bright red now, but The Devil didn’t care. Seeing the dripping cock in front of him, he looked up at Lucifer, as if to ask for permission. Should he touch it? Should he wait to be told what to do again?

Lucifer answered with his palm, flattened against the top of the boy’s head, shoving him downwards and in, until he was completely buried in a vacuum of wet heat. 

And fuck, it was just what he needed.

Lucifer groaned, allowing his head to fall back as he let this young man choke against him. 

Whatever it takes, he thought. He’d lose himself in this meaningless passion if it meant he didn’t have to think anymore.

Perhaps Keith wasn’t as virginal as he made himself seem, because he had already begun to bob his head, sticking to his own rhythm of sucking and licking. He pulled a hand up to join, jerking this cock as his lips came upward to wrap around the head.

“Fuck,” Lucifer breathed, not more than a whisper under his breath.

The young guy’s lips curled into a small smile around Lucifer’s dick in some semblance of pride.

When The Devil finally got a chance to take a breath and look down, Keith’s cock was hard and strained against his belly, purple and ignored. Lucifer only moaned again.

As good as this felt, there was more  _ using _ that could be done.

And as much as it hurt to do so, just when he was beginning to lose himself in the blow, Lucifer grabbed a fistful of Keith’s hair, then pushed the surprised boy against the penthouse wall.

Keith’s lips were plump and reddened, dripping with saliva. His pupils advanced on the whites of his eyes. His cock pointed skyward, standing tall, and suddenly Lucifer wanted to give as much as he wanted to take.

He started by leaning in, capturing the other’s lips in his own, and starting a rolling rhythm of mouths that crashed like wild waves against the rocks. He continued, showing no mercy with divine stamina. He rocked himself against Keith, delighting in the way it felt to have his cock rubbing against another cock. This is exactly what he needed, he thought, while the young man beneath him moaned and trembled. The excitement of a man to man encounter ripped all thoughts of the detective free from his mind.

Lucifer left it all up to his natural, carnal desire now. His hips bucked in a soft rhythm, sliding flesh against flesh. He could feel the other’s precum wet against his shaft, and he shivered at the tease. Lucifer’s tongue searched deep into Keith’s open mouth, as he lifted a hand and grabbed onto the boy’s throat, once again shoving him back against the wall. His body was on fire, and he allowed himself to appreciate the heat of desire spreading across all expanses of his skin, and he pushed again, harder this time, until the young man was making choking breaths beneath his touch.

Keith’s hands stretched in front of him, to again grab onto The Devil’s throbbing cock. He pumped his fist down against it, paying special attention to the engorged vein running down the side of the shaft, and circling his thumb against it as he did so.

_ Fuck yes _ , Lucifer repeated in his head.  _ Don’t you dare fucking stop. _

“Nng, right there,” The Devil whispered against the boy’s lips, letting his hands fall down the other’s chest, stopping to circle the hardened nipples with his delicate fingers. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, fast and hard, pumping the blood to where he needed it most.

Keith was groaning into his mouth, and Lucifer lapped up each individual noise, tasting them on his tongue and letting them vibrate through his vessel. Desire tasted so fucking good.

All in one motion, Lucifer tore himself from the other man, leaving Keith to take in a deep ragged breath, while he stood back and watched. The Devil crossed the room to rummage through a little drawer made just for this, and returned with a little tin square, ripping it open and stroking it down onto his length.

“Go,” he commanded in a deep sexual groan, “Get into the bed and lay on your stomach.”

The young man did what he was told without hesitation, walking over and practically throwing himself face first onto the sheets. Lucifer watched as Keith needily ground his front against the mattress, obviously needing the stimulation he wasn’t yet given.

And The Devil loved watching every second. He was enthralled with the pleasure he could give to others, and even more so with the pleasure he learned to take.

And now was the time for taking.

Lucifer used a bottle of lube from his bedside table to generously coat his fingers, before he made the move to spread the young man’s ass, circling the hole with just enough pressure to drive the boy mad. Keith was shuddering and shaking beneath the ministrations of his coated fingertips, surprising even Lucifer with how much he seemed to enjoy the sensations as he moaned and moaned into the mattress. The boy’s own fingers were scraping and grabbing at the sheets, unsure of how to deal with the overwhelming pleasure Lucifer was giving, even if if was exactly what he needed.

The Devil pushed softly, letting his index penetrate the ring of muscle, and feeling Keith’s ass clench tight around him.

Lucifer knew the human limits, and as much as he would have loved just to thrust straight in, he also enjoyed as much to take his time and tease the other man until he couldn’t take it anymore. Lucifer loved teasing, because it only increased the want and increased the pleasure of the finish.

He circled the hole with his finger, soon adding another and scissoring them apart, spreading Keith’s hole and earning himself more moans of ecstasy.

It didn’t take long for the other man to thrust his hips harder against the bed. “Please Mr. Morningstar, Sir. Please take me now,” he begged, whining as he arched his ass upwards, taking more of Lucifer’s fingers inside him. “I need your cock, Lucifer, fuck me now.”

“You don’t need to ask twice,” said Lucifer in return, stroking his own cock with lube several times before aligning the head to the needy hole. Then he slowly pushed his hips forward, watching as his dick disappeared in front of his eyes, now buried in a tight and warm ass.

“Oh shit, oh fuck yes,” he moaned, feeling the tightness around him as he nested his cock up to the hilt. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

Keith was losing it underneath him, squirming on the bed as his body was wracked with shudders.

Lucifer waited until the shudders began to calm before slowly pulling himself back, and then just as slowly moving forward. He wished he could draw this pleasure out forever. It felt amazing; the slow, tight strokes of his ass-enveloped cock.

“Oh holy shit!” Cried Keith as Lucifer began to move in and out of him. “Yes! Don’t stop!”

The Devil obliged his fuck toy’s requests, quickening his thrust until he could hear the slaps of skin against skin. His thrusts quickly only in intensity, eventually slamming himself so hard down on the younger man that they were both bouncing on top of the bed.

And it all felt amazing. Lucifer paid attention to how the other’s lubed ass felt stroking up and down on his cock as he thrust further and further into him, sinking himself into his human host. It was the perfect warm and wet suction that would be his undoing.

“I love it,” Keith moaned again, his face buried and muffled in The Devil’s now messy bed. “You feel so good in me, fuck!” He panted more against the sheets, and Lucifer could feel the puckering of his ass against his cock. “You’re the best at this, shit…”

Lucifer smirked, continuing to bury himself, before slipping right out again. He felt the surge of pride now, a hot red blush from his cheeks to his chest.

_ He loves this. I owe it now to give him more. To be rough, to fucking give it all. I will. _

Lucifer raised his hand and let it fall as a slap against the boy’s ass. Then again, and again, until both cheeks were red and Keith was groaning in a mix of pleasure and pain.

“More..” He breathed out, and Lucifer did it again several times while his cock was buried in the young man up to the base. He then switched to small, teasing thrusts, a hip roll of sorts, just barely moving his body while he let his dick tease Keith’s inner walls.

And the man beneath him began to lose himself, long and drawn out whines erupting from his lips when he lost the ability to control himself any longer.

The Devil shut his eyes, relishing in the way he felt, waiting right at the precipice but not falling over the edge. Every noise that came from Keith just made him want to fall even more. Part of him wanted to see how far he could drag on this surreal pleasure, and part of him wanted to cry out and empty himself into such a giving ass.

What won over his decision was the moment Keith announced he was going to come. And Lucifer knew he owed it to him to at least make that moment pleasurable. So he pulled back, shivering when the head of his dick popped out of Keith’s tight asshole. Solid hands took the boy and flipped him over, so that he was staring straight into the face of The Devil before him. Lucifer realigned himself, pushed in, and began to stroke the boy’s cock in time to his thrusts. He watched Keith’s balls draw up tight against his body, watched his eyes widen and face twist in pleasure, and all at once, he cried out as he climaxed, shooting ribbons of white against his stomach, heaving with heavy breaths and moans.

Lucifer bit against his lip, so turned on watching the young man lose himself, knowing it was all because of his devil cock, and his alone. He rode the boy through his orgasm, stroking his cock until it stopped twitching and then some. He swiped his hand through the splashes of cum, returning to Keith’s cock and coating him in his own mess, traveling up to the head and expertly twisting his fist, drawing out moans more intense as he worked the boy past his limit.

“You g-gonna come too?” Keith asked, his breath shaking as his body did. “I want it here. I want it all over me,” He moaned again, obviously still trapped within ecstasy's grasp.

“Be careful what you wish for,” Lucifer mused. His pride enveloped him as he realized genuinely how much this young man wanted him. That was just a cherry on top of what was about to happen.

Keith nearly squeaked as Lucifer finally pulled out. His ass was all tightened down now that’d he’d finished, and he reveled in the feeling of how truly thick Lucifer really was.

The Devil now hovered over him, cock in hand as he began to milk himself, all for Keith to watch. He just stared upwards, mesmerized at the cacophony of moans that spilled out of the tall man above him, watching his eyes closed tight and his mouth hanging open. He watched Lucifer’s thick hand, stroking all the way up and all the way back down himself, finding moments to tease the sensitive head.

Keith’s own cock lay softened now against his belly, covered in thick, white cum, and he delighted in feeling it fresh and hot from his partner.

In Lucifer’s mind, all he could think was how much he wanted to come. How much he wanted to lose himself and watch this kid beneath him absolutely drenched in the product of his pleasure. With one last high pitched moan, he emptied his balls.

Keith delighted in watching the other’s face, how his plump lips fell wide open and how flushed his cheeks truly were. Lucifer’s cock began to throb, shooting load after load, and painting his own cock shiny and white. Keith moaned as Lucifer did, feeling the warm cum settle against his dick, dripping down his shaft and onto his belly.

This was it, this was the moment of salvation. Lucifer revelled in the feeling for as long as he possibly could, stroking his cock again and again and again until it was both sensitive and numb. He milked himself until his seed ran out, and he could look down at the boy beneath him, covered in everything he could bring himself to give before all the feelings he was avoiding began to leak back into his head.

And suddenly, all at once, everything was back. It all came back, and the overwhelming hurt was more than the pleasure could drown out.

“You need to leave,” Lucifer groaned, his voice still a little husky from all the noises he had just made.

“What?” Keith could barely sit up, his body buzzing with the aftermath of such an intense fuck.

Lucifer stood up, backed away from the boy until he nearly stumbled back down his stairs. “Go. Please. You need to leave.”

“But, what about my brother?” He said, gathering himself enough so that he could just barely sit up on the edge of the bed.

“Did you fucking hear me?” Lucifer roared, his voice echoing off the walls of the penthouse. “I’ll take care of it, but you need to leave, NOW!” Enough brother-talk was enough. The pleasure had passed and he felt sick again.

Keith, still covered in both of their drying semen, somehow managed to pull together enough energy to hobble to the door, reclothe himself, and show himself out.

And as soon as he was gone, Lucifer let out a scream, he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. And his Devil face overtook him once again.

~~~~~

Lucifer woke up the next morning on his couch, cold and naked, feeling the full bodily effects of an exhausted fuck. As much as he didn’t want to do anything at all this morning, time was of the essence when it came to the game of life.

He pulled himself out of bed, pushing the hate from his mind only because he had a job to do, even if he could still feel the sting on his heart.

Lucifer dressed himself as decently as he could, and kneeled in the middle of his suite, placing his hands together in prayer.

_Raphael, brother of healing, please, I need your help. You owe me a favor brother, and I have finally come for the payment._

Part of him cringed as he mentally spoke, hoping his brother would hear, but when he heard the swoosh behind him and turned to see the large golden wings of his brother, he knew he’d done right.

Raphael showed up dressed in all white; a white polo shirt, with white dress pants, and white shoes to match. The only contrasting colors came from his medium-length black hair and golden wings.

“Samael,” Raphael said softly, but not exactly kindly, “Let’s make this quick, because I truly don't have the time to give to you, brother.”

The Devil nodded, oddly feeling a sense of appreciation like he hadn’t felt in awhile, even if he had cringed at his namesake. “A favor for a favor,” he mused, looking up to meet his brother’s eyes. “There’s a boy in the cancer center downtown, a brother of one named Keith. I need you to make sure he’ll be okay.” Lucifer could dish out favors like nothing, but asking never felt right. However, Raphael had owed him for millennia, and what better time to make a comeback at his Father than by making things right with someone else’s brother.

“I understand,” said Raphael, rolling his shoulders and stretching his wings. “And for the record, you look awful,” he said, before flapping once and disappearing without another word.

Despite the awkward blanket of emotions he’d just put himself through, the only thing that stuck out now was feeling like he’d finally done a good deed.

The tension left his shoulders, and he fell backwards onto his couch, running a hand through his still-messy hair.

~~~~~

It took awhile longer, but eventually Lucifer got up off the couch, took a much needed shower, and made himself look decent. So much thinking had been done, even in the span of the single hour he’d been awake this morning, but he knew he needed to make things right.

It wasn’t about him anymore. Sure, he realized he needed to own what had happened, but this was about making sure everyone around him was okay too, and that needed to start with the detective. His detective. Chloe.

So Lucifer picked up his phone, taking a minute to type out the right message, and clicked send.

**“Chloe, It’s Lucifer. Can we talk?”**


End file.
